An Unlikely Relationship
by nickelnick
Summary: Check mate. Such a simple phrased used for games, but now meaning death. A simple move of a knight could start off this phrase, and the death of a king would end it. Now it was a witch who was going to strike, and Cole was the helpless king.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello just felt like typing a Left 4 Dead story…. Well here we go, for we are now going into the mind of a young writer with inspiration. PS My teacher has taught me a lot of new grammar stuff so I'm trying to do it subconsciously.

It was a hot summer afternoon, but that's not what gave Cole the sweats. It was the alley that stood before him, and the shadowy figure at end of it. He had made it to this relatively unscathed, yet this figure was what sat before him. This figure crushed his dreams of escape with her loud sobs. They broke his heart, and his mind.

In a way he pitied her, for all she could do with her life is cry. No other emotion ever took her sadness, but anger. Anger at survivors who got to close, for all she wanted to do was cry in peace. Now Cole had to get pass her, but it was a narrow alley. It was so tiny the walls were only ten feet apart.

He adjusted his grip on the Auto Shotgun in his hands, and thought the only thing to solve this situation. Crowned. That's what his fellow survivors called it before they had been murdered. Now it was a reality he had to deal with. There was no help incase he missed, nor a retry as if it was a game.

This alley was the only path to make it to the extraction point. It was time to nut up or shut up. He strolled forward; ready to kill once more. She wailed and moaned, so sweetly it hurt. It was sad, but her voice was so lovely.

Cole was mere feet from here when his phone beeped. He had kept it on him in hopes to get a call from his family, but no call came. Now it was only on him because it was a big deal of his old life, yet now it was his death. It was low on battery and signaled it with its loud beep. The witch on the ground stopped at once and turned to him. The look of her golden eyes pierce him, and stroke fear into his heart. He expected death to come swiftly, and yet there was only silence.

He stood there gazing at her, for now he saw no anger in her eyes. Only a loneliness and fear. The witch looked like a lost kit, and only able to cry for its mother. Cole didn't move; paralyzed from shock. He should be dead, but she was not enraged.

She stood up, so quietly. Cole quivered, for he feared she was now going to end it. Maybe it was just a rouge not to let him have the upper hand, but only to get his guard down. Maybe she was going to snap and attack him with no notice. His thoughts were always like this, so many of them starting with maybes. He tried to raise his gun, but his limbs were lead and couldn't move. She approached him.

Check mate. Such a simple phrased used for games, but now meaning death. A simple move of a knight could start off this phrase, and the death of a king would end it. Now it was a witch who was going to strike, and Cole was the helpless king.

She wrapped her arms around him, so softly. The witch dragged him down with her to the ground; both on their knees. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, and cried. It wasn't a normal cry of a witch, for now it was a human cry. A soft cry that tugged at Cole's heart. He was dumbfounded, but subconsciously wrapped his arms around her as if she wasn't the enemy. That she wasn't like on of the others who killed people like him daily.

His vision became blurry, yet it wasn't from pain or exhaustion, but of pain. It was the pain inside of losing his friends, family, and all he cherished in this world. No more movies, no more life, no more love, and most of all; no more hope. All that was good in the world was dead, and now it was only him, and the girl in his arms.

A/N: Alright, Just the first chapter of my new story. Dedication to my new girlfriend who wanted to read this so bad once I told her I was making it. Thanks for the fuel to let me make this first chapter. More will come later, PEACE! Also R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Liked it so much that I wanted to continue immediately! Again Thanks Hannah!

For the longest time the sat there; crying on each others shoulders. Cole had had enough of this life that he was living and needed to release his emotions. He pent them up for the survival of him and his group those many days ago, and who better to cry with than a witch itself. She was a natural crier now, and Cole took up her act with her. He felt the back of his shirt get wet. He didn't know if it was the tears of the witch, or the now light rain falling on them.

The yelps of a nearby hunter echoed in the now ruined city. It waited on the edge of the roof, and growled in anger at the scene below. One of his own mixing with the prey. It wasn't part of the plan. Let her be the decoy, and let him swoop down and take down the distracted human. Now it was different. He scoffed at them, and crawled off. The hunter knew that fighting his sister would end fatally. He would get the human, and he knew it.

Cole stopped crying after what seemed like ages. He wiped his eyes; letting go of the witch. She brought her arms back; her nails racking the back of his red and black DC hoodie. It sent shivers down his spine, and he looked at her. The golden honey eyes stared into his ocean blues. He finally noticed something different about her. Her body was not of her anorexic sisters, it was well fit. Her skin was as grey as the others, but it glowed somehow. The hair was that of beauty. It was as gold as her eyes and wasn't disorganized like the other witches'. She was attractive. Then something made Cole's idea of the infection turn to dust.

"Hello" She said. The witch had talked! As in something more than a raspy noise from the back of ones throats.

"W-wait what?" Cole fumbled out. He was beyond shocked.

"I said hello….?" She said a little confused.

"How are you speaking?"

She sighed "Another person to tell….. I'm special…." Cole looked at her and wondered. How in the hell is she talking? HOW IS SHE TALKING! " I had a blood disease when I was alive…. It clotted blood near my brain, so when it was time to turn, I just kept my brains. The disease couldn't get to my head." She claimed.

"Wow… Really?"

She nodded and smiles "I'm kind of glad I died, for if I lived I would've given humanity a set back with my blood disease"

"So why didn't you say anything before? I could've killed you….!" Cole Exclaimed

"But you didn't, did you?" She said smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Your face was precious."

A/N: To tired to do anything else. Good night world. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well then here we go again. Chapter 3. Thanks Hannah for making me write chapter 3. Was going to work on different story, but heh. I like this one anyways.

"I was scared of course! I have to get out this city and there's a witch directly in the middle of the only path out…" Cole said, sitting across from her Indian style. "I need to hurry out or one of those specials will get me…. Probably the karma Charger or something." He reached for his Shotgun and stood to go.

"So you're leaving me?" She said gazing up at him in a sing song voice.

"Well, yeah. You're safe in the city. You're infected, so you'd be killed if you came with me. I bet CEDA don't like infected…." He slid in a shell into the Shotgun and tried to walk around her. She stopped him with one of her hands.

"I don't want to stay here….It's violent. I can process everything and understand the infected. I try to retain my mind, but this is all way to big for me to keep my sanity if I stay here…. " Her honey eyes pleaded with him. He sighed. With eyes like that how could anyone say no.

"Sure…." Cole said groggily, not sure if that was the best answer. Her eyes lit up and she pounced on him.

"Thank you! I really want to leave this place so bad…." She exclaimed. He lightly pushed her off.

"What's your name anyways?"

"My name?" She looked confused and thought for a moment. She soon answered "Christina. Yours?"

" I'm Cole… Last survivor of the Brooklyn crew" He told. He soon remembered of his fallen friends who died to save him.

" Where are you heading? Funny how I wanted to come along even though I knew nothing of where you were heading."

" I'm heading to an Evac center in the center of the city."

"Center of the city?"

"Yeah… Times Square"

A/N: Quick I know but all I could think of. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am typing fast; Girlfriend really wants the next chapter! Enough inspiration to write this chapter that I bet I can. Here we goes!

The words set in like a thick fog rolling onto the road.

"Did you say Times Square?" She said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

She shook her head "That place is infested. I think I saw a chopper fly that way, but I don't anyone that piloted that think survived"

Cole sighed "Well it's the only thing I've been striding for, so might as well keep heading that way. Maybe it's being taken care of by elite forces or something."

"I guess you can look at it like that"

"What else am I supposed to do? Hunker down in a safe room and slowly die of starvation"

She sighed and said "I guess will go that way… What's the distance to the next safe room?"

" Uh like right there, about half a mile. Then straight on to the CEDA's evacuation sight." He said, Picking up his shotgun.

She stood up, but wobbly. "Its been awhile huh legs?"

Cole helped her and walked down the alley, gun in one arm, her in the other. " I just want to get to that room and get help on this frigging wound…." His gaze fell on his abdomen and sighed " Freaking hunter"

Christina pointed out about 15 minutes in " Hey I see it…."

Cole replied "Good I'm done today…" They made it into the safe house, locking the door behind them. Both fell on the floor and grabbed one of the sleeping bags. "Actually more like done for the night…."


End file.
